


Not needed

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Series: Not Needed [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alien Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Papa Yondu, Parental Kraglin, Parental Yondu, Peter Angst, Peter isn't allowed to wallow in his head, Post Mpreg, Ravagers - Freeform, Running Away, Sad, Siblings, Tissues people trust me they are needed, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yondu is an idiot, feeling unwated, new siblings, unwanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the latest chapter of Write like an American's story: Middle age spread. </p><p>Because no one really understands what is going through the first child's head when they gain new siblings, like a first child who really never thought they'd lose someone because you weren't biologically theirs. Peter isn't doing so well when he realizes Yondu and Kraglin don't need their adopted child anymore. After all they have their own and Peter..well maybe Peter really wasn't family like he thought. </p><p>(We all know Kraglin and Yondu still want Peter they are just crap at telling him it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



> Tissues lots of tissues. Believe me you will need them.

Peter remembered the first time he heard about one of his classmates getting a new sibling. He had to admit (at least to his self) that he was jealous. That meant they had someone..someone to play with and someone to protect and just…he’d watched on those rare moments his aunts were actually nice to his mother and treated her like family. He remembered seeing other kids with older siblings and wishing he had one or a younger one to protect.

 

Of course, that went away when Yondu and the Ravagers abducted him. In a way, it felt like not only did he gain new parents but a few older siblings as well. He knew Yondu would never admit aloud about the fact he was soft on Peter and Kraglin was the same. Peter was the only one Yondu called son.

 

So when he found Yondu was pregnant..well he had mixed reactions. Being there for  the birth was not the first time he really wanted to find out that his father/mother figure in many cases was pregnant and hadn’t told anyone.

 

It didn’t help when Yondu mostly shut him out once they were all safety back on the ship. He and Kraglin locked up in their room. A room Peter found his self suddenly locked out of as well one night. He listened at the door and thought maybe it was an accident. That they’d gotten busy and set the auto lock..but with his ear pressed to the door, all he could hear was quite.

 

It took a moment to chew on his bottom lip has he felt his eyes water before he turned and quietly stomped back to his room. So what if he couldn’t sleep. He’d be fine. He didn’t need to check in on his (not) parents or maybe find a way to get his self-wormed into their bed and fall asleep like he’d done since he was little.

 

A thought struck him and he looked back at the door. They weren’t going to need him anymore. Yondu and Kraglin had their own children. What did they need with the terran runt they’d picked up and raised. He wasn’t really theirs after all.

 

He shook his head and try to remove that thought but after the last few days and not really hearing anything from either one of them. It wouldn’t go away. Yondu had been ignoring him and he hadn’t seen Kraglin. He knew the first mate would be right by Yondu’s side. So the closer the job got the more worried Peter got.

 

He finally had managed to convince his self he was over reacting. That his parents were still adjusting to his new siblings. That had to be it. He recalled Curtis, one of his classmates, talking about how his parents weren’t sleeping well and how they were always busy with the baby but if he really needed them, at least one of them would listen to him or talk.

 

The feeling was instantly shattered however when Peter had tried to focus on the mission, tried to hopefully prove he was still useful and figure out  a plan that would help. He commed Yondu..but he didn’t answer. That was..odd. Yondu always answered even if it was just a quick message saying give him so long and he’d called back. Then he spent a whole day cycle and part of a night cycle with still no answer and Peter’s heart just sank deeper and deeper into his chest.

 

Then to find them clearly okay and just..he was being ignored..okay that had happened before..but this..this felt different.

 

Yondu had always noticed when he wasn’t doing well. When he couldn’t sleep but of course, he didn’t care now that he had his own ‘real’ children.

 

The final pain of truth that he was no longer wanted or needed came when he’d been told he wasn’t allowed to go on the mission. A mission that clearly should be a full family thing..but apparently Peter..Peter who had been there since he was little...who loved both Yondu and Kraglin like parents...

 

Peter sat alone in his room, curled up in a corner, and wondered how long it would stay his as a few tears continued to drip down his chin.  He tried to tell his self to stop crying. To not feel hurt by all this ..then Yondu had the damn quall to call him up and ask him about names for the twins. He couldn’t have meant it because it was clear now..because Peter..Peter who couldn’t keep playing strong when he hadn’t slept right in over a week.

 

Because Peter…Peter realized he wasn’t family and he was not needed. 


	2. Crew talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I should not read Middle Age Spread before I sleep for gods sake the dream was awful, I just love waking up in damn tears and I need to figure out if I can pull a happy ending out of this. Again I blame Write-Like-An-America.

Not needed and not family. It was all that seemed to run through Peter’s head anymore, as did the black hole that seemed to be swallowing him slowly. The feeling was getting worse even as Peter was coming to the terms with how little he meant to them.

 

 The crew seemed to sense something was off with Peter. So they were ribbing him less. There were a few but they found themselves more upset with their selves when he did not react to them.

 

“All these damn quite time besides the brats screaming is giving me a damn headache.” One of the crew, Damen muttered. “Any one seen the brat? Figured his music would be drowning out their noise. Hell I’d rather hear that name Pina Coloda song then this racket.”

 

“No..Peter had been quite.” Sirena said softly as she moved her food around her plate. “It is scary but he hasn’t even reacted to…well anything. Not even the twins.”

 

“Can you blame him?” another crew member said. “Kids gone from being the Captain’s and first mate’s center of attention most of the time to nothing in a short span of time.”

 

“He’s still the captain’s brat.”

 

“Yeah but does he know that? I mean we all have said things about the Captain being soft on the terran but lately he’s..well normally the Captain at least has something to say to us about making sure the kid’s okay but have any of you heard anything out of him except when he’s bitching about the twins? Or Kraglin? Peter’s done more solo missions and jobs without the first mate then he’s done since he was first cleared to do anything without a whole team.”

 

That made the rest of the crew go quite..many of them just stuffing their mouths not to answer or lost in their own thoughts

 

“Boy dosen’t look like he’s slept right in some time.” Damen finally said.

 

“He hasn’t..he’s been down in the docking bay or in the engine room with one of the sisters almost every day since the twin’s first birth.”

 

Standing outside the mess is Horus who had been listening.

 

 In the last two weeks, the quite had gotten worse and Horus had seen the boy look more like he was going to wither away as he stopped eating and was doing nothing but work. At this rate the kid was going to get seriously ill or do something reckless and die. The last part normally wouldn’t bother him but this was different.

 

He headed down to the hanger and went looking for the boy but he knew where he was. Where he had been the last several months. Working on that ugly blue and orange M-ship. He knew Peter wanted it for his own. Yondu had been planning on giving it to Peter soon but then all the shit happened with being pregnant, the twins and that damn job.

 

He thought maybe the Captain and the first mate would take notice what was going on with their boy. Remind the brat that he mattered, hell he was sure they were keeping the twins because of how well they’d done with the terran.

 

However clearly he was giving them both too much credit.


	3. Horuz has a heart (and if that isn't a scary thought)

“Yo brat!” he shouted banging on the side of the ship.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Peter said his voice lacking the usual venom he saved just for the second mate.

 

Damn it the boy was making him soft if the fact the kid couldn’t properly be mad at him. Didn’t help he looked like shit as well when he appeared dropping down from under the ship where he had been working.

 

“Don’t sass me boy or I might go telling how all your things are no longer in your room.” Horus replied sighing internally when he saw Peter’s surprised (and slightly scared) face.

 

No one had access to Peter’s room but Kraglin and Yondu but he’d seen the boy taking his things and hiding them in the M-ship. He dug the scrap of paper out of his pocket and tossed it at Peter who caught it opening it up and looking confused.

 

“I know you fixed the damn ship. I know you want the hell out of here..well here’s your chance boy. Those are the codes to its dock lock and the coordinates there..well in case of emergency.” Horus said before turning to leave.

 

“why?” Peter said before he could get more the three feet.

 

“She’s six years older than you. Runs her own damn ship and looks just like her damn momma.” Horus said in reply and that’s it before he leaves Peter alone.


	4. Didn't know

For a week, Peter seemed to be his normal self at least to the crew. Kraglin noted something wasn’t right, as did Yondu but neither wanted to comment to Peter or the crew. They just assumed that Peter was finally coming to terms with the twins being there. Despite the fact, Peter still refused to come to their cabin or even be in the same room as the twins.

 

“I’ll talk to the boy.” Yondu said when Kraglin voice his worry about Peter brushing him off during a job.

 

Normally the boy allowed his fussing when he’d been hurt but Peter just dismissed him and ignored him.  He’d learned later that the cut Peter had received was even worse then what it looked like and should have been treated right away instead of waiting. Peter had to have been in a lot of pain but he hadn’t even shown it.

 

That itself was unusual, Peter was always dramatic especially in front of Kraglin and Yondu. The crew always knew the kid did it to make sure Yondu and Kraglin were paying attention to him. Just a kid wanting a little more attention from his parents who worked all the time. Too often, they’d told him to grow up but right now, they were regretting their words.  

 

It was during the night cycle  where for once it was quiet and peaceful that they realized something wasn’t right.  It felt..like something, foreboding was happening and no one knew what. Yondu couldn’t sleep and he could tell Kraglin wasn’t fairing much better. They’d already checked on the twins several times. They were fine sleeping away as if nothing could bother them. Still they felt like they were missing something. The ship was running in perfect order, the crew was doing its job or sleeping. So what was wrong?

 

Yondu briefly thought about getting up and checking on Peter. He’d often done it when the boy was younger, if Peter had a nightmare or couldn’t sleep, he’d pick him up and bring him back to the cabin and tuck him between them. Hell the kid still crawled in between them on bad nights..though..he couldn’t remember the last time.

 

That thought shouldn’t have bothered him. Weren’t they always telling him to grow up..that he couldn’t depend on them forever. He said those words in front of the crew often enough, never in private and to be honest never when Peter was around to hear them.

 

Hell, he had an M-Ship being repaired just for the boy to have, Peter had been begging for his own since he learned to fly and Yondu had kept pushing it off. Telling him when he was older. Well the kid was older now and he flew the others but he didn’t have one to call his own.

 

He’d check on the boy tomorrow, drag him in here to meet his siblings (which the kid still hadn’t done damn it) and talk to him. Finally give him the M-Ship. With those thoughts, he was finally able to sleep. If only he’d known, what he was going to be waking up to.


	5. Gone

“Captain!” Came a shrill voice the next morning banging on the door waking both Yondu and the first mate. The twins fussed but didn’t wake for once.

 

Yondu yanked the door open and came face to..well chest with one of the giant woman her face scared and ashen.

 

“what’s wrong?” Yondu demanded.

 

“He’s gone.”

 

“what the fuck are you talking about?” Kraglin asked.

 

“The M-Ship…the orange and blue one.”

 

“What’s wrong with Peter’s ship?” Yondu demanded.

 

“It’s not his ship you still haven’t given it to him..” She snapped. “But it’s gone..as is the boy.”

 

“You’re not being funny.” Yondu hissed.

 

“I’m not trying to be.” She replied her voice cracking. “Peter is gone.”


	6. Anger and Acceptance (but not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues...lots of tissues people.

“I don’t agree with this Peter-Y.” Rave said.

 

“I know..thanks for the help though.” Peter said from where he was seated working the controls before glancing at the screen. “It’s all done?”

 

“All locked out and overrode. No one will be able to hack it..not even Tech.” Rave said and Peter knew those words hurt her, because when Tech found out, when he wouldn’t have the heart to have her undo it.  “Are you sure about this?”

 

“They don’t need me Rave.” Peter said snapping and speaking harsher then he meant to. He knew she was just trying to help. “They have their own kids now. What do they need a hanger on like me for? Hell at least this way they know what not to do with their kids after all I’ve turned out to be such a joy.” Peter sneered.

 

Anger..it was easy to be angry but one look at Rave’s face said she didn’t believe him for a moment.

 

“They don’t want me Rave..they never did.” Peter finally admitted rubbing his eyes as fresh tears, tears he thought he was done with, started falling. “I just..my biological father didn’t want me, my grandfather and my aunts didn’t want me. Then they picked me up and I thought it was going to be great once the fear was gone. Yondu and Kraglin both took me in and took care of me. Didn’t let the crew eat me or get tossed out the air lock. Yondu taught me how to fly and Kraglin how to dance. I grew up with them, thinking I’d always have them. Now..now I’ve lost them and it turns out they didn’t even want me to begin with Rave.”

 

Rave was quite but Peter looked up and saw her hair was sparking. It was the closest she could get to crying. Her hair losing all its color, going pure white and ashen grey.

 

“You can’t tell anyone where I’m at Rave. I’ll be okay I promise.” Peter said softly. “I’m going to show everyone how great Star Lord is.”

 

“You’re already great Peter.” Rave argued. “You are your parents little star lord. Captain and First mate have said it many many times”

 

“They’re not my parents!” Peter shouted more tears falling as he slammed his hand on the console. “They never were! I was just a burden! Some sort of pet like the others always joked about me being! I don’t mean a damn thing to them! When I get myself killed, they won’t remember me! No one will.”


	7. What have you done?

“What do you mean you can’t track him?” Yondu demanded trying to not get up and too close into Tech’s face as the other was sparking from his hair.

 

It was a nasty shock he or Rave could give if they were upset and right now with how the air smelt of burnt metal and plastic it was clear he was a little more than upset.

 

“The ship has been hacked. I cannot over ride or turn on anything that has been shut down.” Tech said firmly giving Yondu as close to a glare as he could. “I will keep trying to find him but I request you get out of my face and you take the infernal spawn with you.”

 

It was the first time ever Tech had addressed the twins who were in Yondu’s pouch.

 

The twins who hadn’t stopped with their upset chirping and crying for the last several hours and nothing would sooth them as they continued to cry for what appeared to be no reason. Though Yondu was sure, they were just feeling the anger and upset emotions off their parents and the lack of the connection that would be there from Peter. Even Yondu who normally could feel Peter when he was close by was suffering from the emptiness with the boy being so far away caused.

 

Peter who no one had a damn clue was. Who somehow had taken a ship (and not just any ship but the very ship Yondu was going to give him) and just left. Whose cabin they’d found empty when Kraglin had not believed the boy was truly gone.

 

“I don’t care what it takes. Find my damn boy.” Yondu snarled and turned to leave but not before freezing when Tech said.

 

“You’re boy?” It was cold. “Why is it he’s only yours now?”

 

“He’s always been that.” Yondu said turning a glare on the other and silently wondering where the hell Rave was. She was always easier to deal with. He turned and stepped out into the hall to leave planning on finding his mate to see if he had any luck in finding someone who had seen the boy.

 

“no offense Captain but since the spawn have been on this ship..Peter-Y hasn’t been anything to you or Kraglin with the way you’ve both been acting and if you hadn’t noticed it you’re a fool.”

 

Yondu spun to argue but found the door slamming and locking shut with a heavy click in his face.

 

Tech turned and reached to move the large panel aside where he found Rave curled up and locked into the system. She looked asleep but he knew she had placed herself inside to do some work.

 

“What have you done?” he asked as he let the panel close behind him and he curled up with her letting the system connections click into place and a few tendrils of their hair connected with a snap allowing them to link their minds. His hand twitching before Rave’s body moved to tangle their fingers together. His last thoughts before he lost his self in the system was the last vid his partner had of her contact of Peter. “Oh Peter-Y..they miss you.”


	8. Kraglin and Peter's empty room

Kraglin sat in Peter’s room sharpening one of his knives. He couldn’t focus on much else. The room still faintly smelled of the boy. What made his stomach twist was the scent of aftershave, his own after shave that Peter had decided to wear after he started needing to shave still lingered in the room with small traces of the boys own scent.

 

He still remembered the first time Peter had been moved from the cot in his and Yondu’s room plus out of the little room off the side of the cabin into here. Peter had been 16, still gangly and clumsy. He’d spilled a bottle of aftershave Kraglin had given him on the rug he kept in the room, as he was unpacking.

 

“Just means I have to work at remembering you’re down the hall.” Peter had teased. “And not in the next room.”

 

Yondu had teased the boy something awful about it but Yondu had still left his old coat for Peter in his room. Peter had used it more like a security blanket then a coat since he had his own but he knew Yondu hadn’t given a shit about what the boy did with it (though he knew secretly Yondu had been happy that Peter consider it special enough to keep and not wear so it could get damaged).

 

He dragged the sharpening stone along his blade as he still felt the sharp pain in his chest that started when he unlocked Peter’s room, not believing the boy had left at all. Peter had to be sulking in his room that was it. However opening the door to the empty room had been worse than being shot.

 

He could hear the twins screeching up a storm. Part of him knew he should get up and help his mate. Half his instincts saying they had to be protected and cared for along with his mate. The other half though, the other half were in a warring state to hunt and hurt. Their first child was gone, where he was? No one knew that answer but they were going to find him and those who had taken him (he couldn’t believe Peter left them, he wouldn’t, he couldn’t do something so stupid) was going to die a slow painful death.    

 

So he sat in the empty, cold room on the made bed (something Peter never did he always left it messy) and kept sharpening his blade.

 


	9. Yondu

Yondu watched the twins sleep tucked into their bed. They had finally just worn themselves. Though they weren’t the only ones. The whole crew was up in arms about Peter’s disappearance. No one believed the kid would take off.

 

Any attempt to talk to Rave or Tech about tracking the boy had resulted in melted metal and singed clothes.

 

None of the crew seemed to have a clue where the kid had gotten to. Though it was agreed throughout the crew that Peter couldn’t have left on his own.

 

Horuz was the only one who wasn’t talking about the boy. He figured the man probably thought good riddance. He was normally one of the loudest to complain about the kid.

 

He ran a hand down his daughter’s face when she started to fuss but easily went quite.

 

“Your big brother’s an idiot and a trouble magnet but don’t worry. He’ll be back home before we have too much worry.” He said mostly talking to his self then the twins.

 

He had thought far too hard on Tech’s words..and maybe the technopath was right.

 

He tried to justify it all in his head but it wasn’t going to work. He had chosen to keep Peter all those years ago. He (and Kraglin) had chosen to raise the brat. He had gotten attached to him. He knew Peter was a big boy. He also should have paid better attention to why his instincts were all over the place and not just focusing on the twins.

 

His boy clearly had been in trouble and he hadn’t even noticed.

 

Well he would fix that. Couldn’t let the brat stay in trouble. He’d just ground him for the next twenty years and stick him on babysitting duty instead of cleaning duty.

 

Yondu looked up after a moment trying to think and felt his eyes widen in surprise seeing the troll doll that Peter had never let out of his sight since he returned to the boy when it got stolen the first time.

 

He reached out and picked up the toy and pet it’s hair before looking down at the twins. Peter had to have snuck it in here when they weren’t in the cabin. He wondered why he didn’t realize it.

 

He sat down next to the crib and rubbed his eyes. Damn maternal instincts. Damn hormones. And damn him for not realizing that the original stress and upset he was feeling wasn’t the twins but his oldest.

 

“Blast me for a damn fool.” He muttered holding tightly to the doll. One of the twins chirped and he chuckled. “Maybe it’s time I told you two the story about how we got your older brother. See we was hired..”


	10. Little lost boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the last chapter. No this is not the end. There is a reason this is getting turned into a serious. Hope you've enjoyed so far

Peter had left the ship to wonder not really setting a course just stared out at the stars wondering what the hell he was going to do. He really should have planned this better. Though maybe the distance would help him out. He looked at the cordiatates again before programming into the navigation. If he did use the jump drive, it would take him..three weeks maybe longer before he reached it.

 

Three weeks sounded like a good amount of time to plan and figure out what he was going to do. If he got bored or figured it out sooner, he could use the jump drive. It wasn’t like he was in a hurry for all he knew Horuz could be setting him up to be eaten or killed. Then he thought about it again. Everyone..at least the older members of the crew knew about Horuz and his ex. The kid was a rumor and Peter knew when it came to his ex. Horuz didn’t fucking joke.

 

He got up from his seat heading for the bunk deciding it would be best to sleep. He felt so tried and exhausted. He didn’t think about how he made the med when he had started sleeping in the M-ship though now that he looked at the bed. There was Yondu’s coat. The one he’d been given…the one he couldn’t recall ever sleeping without. He tired. Gods he tried but he couldn’t do it. Maybe one day he could toss it but every time he tried, he just ended up clinging to it.

 

He curled up under the blankets and coat closing his eyes tight as he clung to his pillow. He’d managed to get it out of their room once they had been busy with the twins and their duties.

 

He had looked over at the crib. He had heard the twins cooing but he couldn’t. He couldn’t look at them. It was petty but he just knew he’d do something that would be petty. Steal something or other childish thing.

 

Before he left the room, he looked up at the shelf of knick-knacks Yondu kept in his room. Most of them had been gifts from him and Kraglin over the years. He dug the troll doll out of his pocket. Yondu always had tried to get it from him. He had never let it go but right now. He thought, maybe hoped they’d keep it. So he placed the toy up on the shelf. He knew the twins could see but he still didn’t look at them.

 

Now he just wanted to sleep and forget everything. He closed his eyes and inhaled smelling the scent he knew growing up. Sweat, leather, oil, and Kraglin’s after-shave. He knew he’d have to find a new scent for his own eventually but for now that smell was the only reason he allowed his self to close his eyes and the first time in weeks he was able to drop off to sleep.

 

In his exhaustion, he didn’t think to lock the systems that any ship that knew the ravagers frequency could find him.

 

The dark shape that appeared besides his ship before pulling it in didn’t wake him nor did the jarring when the ship was docked and the door was forced open.

 

“Well what do we have here?” A dark feminine voice said as someone entered the room. “A little lost boy just right for the taking.”

 


End file.
